


Dragon Age: The love is…

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris/Garrett, Fenris/Male Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Fenris/Hawke
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie: jest moje i mojej przyjaciółki, postacie, nie..<br/>Pomysł: Całkowicie mój i mojej przyjaciółki ^^..<br/>Ilość: Nieznana | to zmieni się, jak tylko skończę je pisać..<br/>ilość stron na rozdział: Różnie - myślę, że jak nie przegnę pały (a na pewno tak będzie) to będą po dwie-trzy strony na każdy dzień ..<br/>Treść: +18 max +16. Czy będzie opis seksu, tak -- więc proszę się mnie nie czepiać, jak coś to rating jest +18, a odnośnik "matur", czyli dla dorosłych GŁUPKI, IDIOCI, A HOMOFOBOM MÓWIĘ STANOWCZE NIE! I dla tego jestem :D!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: The love is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym opku, Fenris jest trochę zbyt Fenrisowacie (początkowo) zły ^^, a Garrett jest zbyt outsiderowy :D..
> 
> Tak, tak w końcu coś innego niż tylko i wyłącznie parring z Marvela xD..  
> (Opko będzie miało dwa sezony, będzie perspektywa Fenrisa i Garretta ^^!)

_Listopad, dwudziesty dzień wędrówki;_  
_09:52 roku białego smoka;_  
_Godzina: 20:51, obozowisko, dzień drogi od Tevinteru.._  


**Garrett (Hawke):**

            Przejechałem palcami po swoim nosie, po czym kichnąłem głośno. Elf, spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, tak samo jak i Anders. Wieczór był cholernie chłodny, a my w trójkę siedzieliśmy przy ognisku, jedząc upolowanego przez nas dzika.

–          Na zdrowie… – Mruknął chłodnym tonem elf.

–          Dzięki… – Westchnąłem cicho. Jakoś po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie do końca umiałem mu zaufać. W końcu wyrżnął ich wszystkich od tak. Swoich ludzi, przyjaciół. Skąd miałem mieć pewność, że tym razem nie zabije mnie? Zamknąłem oczy. Białowłosy elf był albo sadystą, albo Bóg jeden wie, kim lub czym jeszcze.

            Chłopak zjadł swój kawałek dzika, po czym wstał gwałtownie, a następnie stwierdził, że musi iść się odlać. Już miałem mu nagadać, żeby nie oddalał się zbytnio od obozowiska, ale i tak wiedziałem, że nic to nie da. **_~~Podświadomie martwiłem się o niego~~_.** Mimo, że wszędzie wokół nas czaiło się nie bezpieczeństwo, on wiedział co robić. Ufałem mu na tyle, aby dać mu własną przestrzeń. W końcu wiedziałem, a zarazem czułem podświadomie, że póki chłopak ma swój cel nie opuści nas. W sumie każdy z nas miał jakieś zadanie. Ja ubicie smoka, wraz z Andersem. Sam Andres miał jakieś zlecenie od króla Fereldenu; – które nawiasem mówiąc już wykonał. Zostało tylko ubicie smoka. No i Fenris, nie ufny nikomu i niczemu Elf, o zielonych oczach i białych, niczym śnieg włosach. Chłopak odszedł od nas na kilka kroków, by zrobić swoje. Anders podjął temat miłości, a ja przewróciłem oczami, śmiejąc się cicho. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś dźwięk, odwróciłem głowę widząc jelenia, który powoli chciał się zbliżyć do ognia. Widać było, że był zakażony. Jego oczy świeciły na fioletowo, a w boku była głęboka rana, po szponach.

–          Nie ruszaj się. – Syknąłem, na wpół szeptem, na wpół normalnie w kierunku Andersa. Znieruchomieliśmy. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył białowłosy elf, który rzucił się z szałem na zwierze, po czym natychmiastowo chciał złapać i zabić jelenia. Dokonał tego wskakując na istotę, która niemal natychmiast stanęła dęba. Fenris użył swoich nóg i giętkiego, **_~~seksownego~~_** [niepotrzebne skreślić] ciała, aby mocno się utrzymać na nim. Chłopak wbił klingę kordy w plecy wierzgającego zwierzęcia. To rzucało się przez chwilę, ale szybko wydało ostatnie tchnienie, po czym jego cielsko osunęło się po ostrzu i zawyło ostatni raz. Na długiej srebrnej  głowni pozostała smuga czerwono-fioletowej krwi. Tak, jeleń upadł i zdechł pokonany. Co prawda był ranny i zakażony, bo pomioty go zaatakowały, ale nie znaczyło to przecież, że zaraz musiał zginąć.

–          Cholerne ścierwo! – Syknął cicho Fenris i splunął na uśmiercone zwierze. Ja przewróciłem oczami. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, po czym wypuściłem go ze świstem. **_Cholerny_ _gówniarz_** … pomyślałem podchodząc do niego. Spoliczkowałem elfa. Fenris złapał się za policzek. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, wściekły, a zarazem zraniony.

–          Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – Spytałem nienaturalnie spokojnym, a zarazem wkurzonym tonem głosu. Fenris spojrzał na mnie chłodno, a zarazem agresywnie. – Rozumiem, że nic nie pamiętasz ze zdarzeń, jakie wydarzyły się w twoim życiu, ale…

            Błąd! Elf złapał mnie za szyję i przydusił mocno do pobliskiego drzewa. Automatycznie dobył swojego sztyletu ukrytego za paskiem, a następnie przystawił go do mojego gardła. Jego oddech był przyspieszony, ze złości? Nie, on był w nienaturalnym szale! Złapałem go za rękę szarpiąc się z nim. Nie miałem zamiaru umierać w tak głupi sposób! ** _O nie_**! Szarpnąłem go z całej siły za nadgarstek, a następnie odepchnąłem furiata od siebie. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Zobaczyłem, że jego runy na ciele – poczynając od samej ręki, poprzez ramię i kończąc na reszcie ciała, – zaczynają świecić na niebiesko. Fenris patrzył na mnie wielkimi – zarówno z zaskoczenia, jaki i wielkiej wściekłości– oczami.

–          Ale co? Uratowałem wam życie do cholery, trochę zaufania. – Prychnął w końcu chłopak, chowając sztylet. Widziałem, że złość zaczyna w nim opadać, a zaskoczenie przeradza się w zrozumienie. Nie wiedziałem w tedy jeszcze, dlaczego jego runy na jego ciele zaczynają świecić.

–          Zaufania? Chcesz żebyśmy Ci zaufali?! – Zaśmiałem się sarkastycznie i cierpko. – Wyrżnąłeś prawie wszystkich w wiosce i chcesz zaufania? Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? – Westchnąłem ciężko i przewróciłem oczami. Anders wstał, a następnie podszedł na nas. Po chwili zaczął rozmową uspokoił do końca Fenrisa. Byłem zaskoczony, jak szybko udało mu się to zrobić.

–          Fenris, nie rób rabanu… – Jego ton był spokojny i wyważony, jakby mówił do dziecka lub nieoswojonego zwierzęcia. Chłopak prychnął i podszedł do ogniska. – Musimy się przygotować do dalszej drogi. – Mruknął. – Idę do handlarza, kupię co nam trzeba i wrócę lada moment.. – Rzucił spokojnie. – Może suche mięso i… trochę gazy? Hm.. – Mruknął bardziej do siebie. – Wy w tym czasie spróbujcie się nie pozabijać, jakbyście u licha mogli. Do Fereldenu zostały nam tylko trzy dni drogi, więc musicie się uspokoić do diaska. – Rzucił, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko do mnie. – Musimy się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić, Panowie! – Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy Elf spojrzał na niego z dziwnie-wrednym uśmieszkiem. Miałem wrażenie, że coś się stanie. Anders odszedł do pobliskiego kramu.

            Patrzyłem za nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a gdy zniknął mi z przed oczu, przeprosiłem Fenrisa. Po jakimś czasie usiadłem obok niego, jednocześnie opierając głowę o pień drzewa. Gdy negatywne emocje już całkiem opadły młody elf odezwał się do mnie:

–          Nie chcę byś postrzegał mnie, jako bezlitosnego, złego mordercę. – Rzucił cicho młodzieniec, po czym zasiadł obok mnie. Wyciągnął piersiówkę zza swojego pasa, po czym upił łyk. – Chcesz? – Spytał.

–          Nie, ale dzięki… – Mruknąłem cicho do chłopaka. Wpatrując się w ognisko zacząłem czuć jak głowa zaczyna mi powoli ciążyć, aż wkrótce później zasnąłem.

...******...


End file.
